Love is a Hurricane Part Two
by Zero Kiryu Uchiha
Summary: Luffy and Hancock Fans the moment you all been waiting for.. I am now writing part two just as you guys wanted.. I'll make this story longer too.. and one villain will be in this story and that will be Akainu and not me if you guys are thinking that Lol! well enjoy the story anyway it will take time to write
1. Chapter 1

Love Is A Hurricane Part Two.

**JUST AS PROMISED HERE YOU GO.. I WILL MAKE CHAPTER ONE SHORT BUT THE OTHER CHAPTER'S LONGER.. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY I'LL MAKE IT LONGER LIKE I'M DOING TO MY FLOWER AND MONKEY STORY I'LL GIVE THIS STORY 27 CHAPTERS! PLEASE REVIEW.**

2 months later after Luffy and Hancock got married Luffy departed from Amazon Lily, and head on going on about his adventure's he promised Hancock he will return in a few days.. since they are married now.. Luffy promised when he returns he and Hancock will go on their first honeymoon.

Mean While at Amazon Lily.

Hancock was packing her things on her ship and tons of food for Luffy for their honeymoon.

Hancock put up everything on her ship

Hancock: Can't wait for me and luffy's 1st honeymoon! as she cooed just thinking of it.. and blushing.

Sonia: Big Sister you sure are happy about this honeymoon..

Mari: Yeah I wonder what you and Luffy will do..

Hancock: What do you think me and Luffy going to do? Husband and Wife things of course! she blushed as she said it..

Mari: Oh Big Sister... as she stared at her sister.

Hancock: I AM SO HAPPY THAT WE ARE MARRIED! NOTHING CAN TEAR APART OUR RELATIONSHIP!

Nyon: Don't be so sure about that Snake-Princess... she said bluntly.

Hancock glared at the old woman.

Hancock: And just what's that suppose to mean old granny..? she said in a almost angry tone.

Nyon: Have you forgotten that you are a warlord..? if the world government finds out that you are in a relationship with Monkey D. Luffy you do know they will revoke your rank and do a buster call on our island! please remember that!

Hancock: Old Fool I know that I will make sure they won't find out! as she put her foot on Nyon's head.

Nyon: I am just giving you a warning!

Hancock: Thank you but I don't need you to remind me that.. now I got packing to do!

As Hancock got done packing her things for Luffy and Her she turned towards her sister's

Hancock: Sonia.. Mari..

Mari and Sonia: Yes Big Sister..? as they stared at their sister

Hancock: You Two are in charge of the castle while I'm gone..

Mari: O-Ok...

Sonia: When will you come back?

Hancock: Our Honeymoon will be at the island where he trained with Rayleigh.. so I am packing extra things for us.. I also got us a tent.. plus extra warm clothes for the winter and spring clothes.. I also got us beach clothes for us.. this honeymoon will be the best! and we will be back in 5 months..

Mari and Sonia: FIVE MONTHS! THAT'S TOO LONG! they yelled in disbelief.

Hancock: Is there a problem with that..? as she stared at her two sister's..

Mari: No...

Sonia shook her head.

Nyon: *Sigh* 5 long months.. don't you think that's forever snake-princess you need to come back you do kno- she was cut off as Hancock grabbed her by her hair and tossed her out the window.

CRANK!

Nyon: SNAKE-PRINCESS! as she was sent flying out the window. landing on a cart.

Hancock: Now that old hag can stay off my back.. and leave me alone.

Hancock: all I need to do is to wait for Luffy!~ she said as she blushed.

With The Straw Hats.

Luffy: Well I know I got to go on this honeymoon with Hancock.. like I told her.. so...

Sanji was crying in hate as he stared at Luffy.

Sanji: Not Fair! you get to be with her! he cried.

Zoro: Ah stop your crying Love Cook..

Sanji: Shut Up! Moss Head It's just not fair that he's with the world's most beautiful woman in the world!

Usopp growled he didn't blame Sanji he was bitter towards his captain that he has a fine woman

Brook was the same way that Luffy gets to be with Hancock but he hoped that Luffy ask Hancock for her panties.

Luffy: Zoro!

Zoro: Yeah..?

Luffy: Since I'm going to be with Hancock you are in charge..

Zoro grinned and said

Zoro: Aye Captain.

Right when Luffy was about to get off the sunny Hancock ran to him

Hancock: Luffy!~

Luffy: Hancock!

Hancock hugged him.

Hancock: Luffy are you ready to go have you told your crew goodbye.. ?

Luffy: Oh.. Goodbye everyone i'll be back!

Nami: Goodbye Luffy!

Robin: Bye captain-san!

Brook: Bye Luffy-San! don't forget to ask Snake-Princess for her panties!

Nami smacked the skeleton 4 times on the head leaving big bumps on his afro.

Sanji: Bye Hancock-Chan and Moron Captain!

Zoro: See you soon Luffy!

Chopper: Bye Luffy!

Usopp: Bye Luffy.

Franky: Bye Luffy-Bro!

Luffy got on the Kuja ship with Hancock waving his hand at his crew

Luffy and Hancock were on the ship sitting next to each other

**WELL FANS SORRY I TOOK LONG WRITING THIS UP BUT CHAPTER TWO IS ON ITS WAY**


	2. Chapter 2

Their Honeymoon.

**SORRY FANS I'VE BEEN OFF THE COMPUTER ALL DAY I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORY I'LL UPDATE IT I PROMISE JUST GIVE ME TIME**


End file.
